Doumeki's 17 year old grandad
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Watanuki and Haruka are really hitting it off!
1. Chapter 1

Watanuki jumped up happily he couldn't wait to go to Doumeki's shrine. Why you ask? Haruka's gonna be there. Sexy sexy Haruka-Kun! Watanuki always referred to him as that. When Haruka was around no one else existed. Not even that idiot Doumeki could get in the way of his love for Haruka-Kun!

Watanuki rushed to see Haruka with Doumeki dragging far behind. Doumeki hated when Haruka came to visit them. Haruka looks younger every time he visits. Last time he was visiting he looked like he was 24 this time he's probably going to look 18. Doumeki sighed this is going to be a long week...

Since Watanuki had the week off that meant he was going to be at Doumeki's house getting it on with his grandpa. Doumeki visibly cringed at the thought.

''BABY! BABY I'M HOME!'' Watanuki screamed running for the living room. Good thing no one lives there but Doumeki since his mother has passed away or he would've been cursed out for sure.

''Oh hello my young sweet thang.'' Haruka said softly smoking a cigar. Watanuki blushed covering his face. Doumeki grunted and asked ''Oi! Are you staying here over night? There's a room in the back that you can sleep in.''

''No, no only the best for my 's sleeping with me.'' Haruka purred.

Doumeki growled and got a bag of chips from the kitchen. Haruka said ''So how's school Skizuka?''

''Fine.'' Doumeki said flatly.

''Any girl friends?'' Haruka said combing his fingers through Watanuki's long hair.

''No.''

''Are you gay my boy? I mean I'm perfectly fine with it but...''

''Can we not talk about this.'' Doumeki snapped getting up and going to his room. Haruka sighed ''Mean just like his father.''

''What's wrong with him?''

''Love sick. And only you can fix it.''

''ME? No Haruka you are my man and I would never play with anyone's emotions like that.''

''Yeah I understand, But don't you care for Doumeki?''

''Nope.''

Haruka sighed and held Watanuki's body close to him. ''Shizuka is there any type of homework you need help with?'' Haruka said trying to get Doumeki to talk to him. ''No sir.'' Doumeki yelled from the room.

Haruka sighed and said ''Watanuki go talk to him.''

''Me!'' Watanuki sighed and left when Haruka shooed him off.

Watanuki knocked on Doumeki's door ''Can I come in?''

''Yeah sure.'' Doumeki said flatly. He was laying across his bed starring at the ceiling. ''You and my grandfather are done already? that's shorter than usual.'' Doumeki said sarcastically.

''Listen I don't know what your problem is but it's upsetting your granddad! Go talk to him. He came here to see you.''

''No he came here to see you.'' Doumeki said flatly.

''That's not true and you know it!'' Wantauki said sitting on Doumeki's bed. ''Why do I feel like you're my new step-grandma trying to get me to get used to her.'' Doumeki sighed out.

''You know what idiot. Haruka wants to talk to you but you're just too selfish to care! And you know what! No more bento boxes for a week. Because I have Haruka to protect me.

Now that hurt below the belt...

''Hn.'' Doumeki grunted turning over. Watanuki seethed and slammed the door shut.

''Haruka! That Grandson of yours! I swear!'' Watanuki complained.

''Calm down you sound like my 3rd wife did when she met Harzuka(1) and Shizuka for the first time.''

Watanuki sighed ''Will you protect me this week?''

''Sure baby, why?''

''Well I got mad and told him that since I have you I don't need his help.''

Haruka sighed and said ''I sent you in there to make it better not worse.''

''But he made me so mad!'' Haruka silenced him with a kiss before he could begin ranting. ''Sexy Haruka-Kun will fix this.''  
>Haruka said and then asked innocently'' So Kimi-kun. Wanna play?''<p>

Watanuki giggled and jumped into Haruka's arms.

**Aurthors note: Just to let you know, Haruka comes to visit them a week out of every month so that's why he there, and him and Watnauki became lovers a while back.**

**(1) Harzuka is the name I made up for Doumeki's dad since I couldn't find out his real name.**


	2. The fight

''IdiotWake up and cook me breakfast.'' Doumeki said nudging Watanuki with his foot. ''Why you jack- Haruka quickly got up to separte the two. ''Come on guys it's too early for fights.'' Doumeki sighed and then said again ''Make my breakfast Watanuki.''

''What is your problem today! Since it's the weekend you should be out practicing or cleaning up or whatever your lazy good for nothing ass does around here.''

That did it...

Shizuka slapped Watanuki to the ground. Watanuki quickly replied with as many punches he could get in before Haruka dragged him to the other side of the bed. ''Shizuka, Stop being so mean!'' Haruka yelled loudly for the first time in years.

''I hate him!'' Watanuki yelled. ''Don't say that bab- Doumeki snarled ''Well the feeling is mutual.'' ''Oh Shizuka don't- Watanuki picked up an old alarm clock and threw it right at Doumeki's head. Doumeki just huffed and tried not to fight back.

''Shizuka leave, Kimi-kun get some rest.'' ''But Grandfa- Doumeki interjected. ''Go into the living room so I can speak with you.'' Doumeki huffed again leaving to go to the living room,''You just get your rest Kimihiro.'' Watanuki nodded turning over.

''Shizuka what is your problem?''

Doumeki yelled ''You and him! What are you doing with an insane acting tenager when you're 78 years old!''

''I may be 78 but I look like I'm your age.'' Haruka replied calmly.

''That's the problem!'' Doumeki yelled and then said ''You know what? I'm going to stay somewhere else for a while, you and my CLASSMATE can have fun having the time of your life together without me being around.'' With that Shizuka left.

Haruka shook his head and thought 'He was so close to confessing his feelings for Kimihiro...'

Then Yuko appeared out of no where, ''I sense drama~ What happened?''

Haruka sighed, ''Kimihiro and Shizuka fought.''

''With fist or wrestling all yaoi like~?''

''Fist.''

''Oh.'' Yuko said sounding deflated,''where are they?''

''Kimihiro's sleeping and Shizuka left.''

Yuko sighed ''Looks like it's time to teach these boys yet another lesson...''

''Yep..''

Yuko said''Okay Haruka this is my plan...''


End file.
